说你爱我 下
by Jessie.HChen
Summary: Jackarry的故事。不要上升！！！
**说你爱我 下**

肉沫，不要上升。

改编自みちのくアタミ的漫画《起跑线》（抱歉不会翻译作者的名字...）

我不拥有这个故事原著。

不要举报我！ **Ball ball you！！！**

"小...小凯..."易烊千玺双手环住王俊凯的腰，俯身亲吻凸起的红樱。

易烊千玺本就好听的声音，此时带着喘息更让人欲罢不能，每一个字传到王俊凯的耳朵里像羽毛轻轻划过心头，痒的不行。王俊凯被易烊千玺从床上捞起来，缠在易烊千玺腰上的双腿被岔开，使得他们交合的部位更加的紧贴。

跨坐在易烊千玺身上的王俊凯被那炙热的粗长一下子顶到深处，爽得他差点喊出声，急忙咬住捂住嘴，可呻吟声还是断断续续的从手指缝里钻出来。

"我...想要更多..."易烊千玺托起王俊凯的双臀，更加用力的抽C。

"啊...别..."

易烊千玺的舌尖轻轻舔过王俊凯的耳廓，"小凯...我喜欢你..."

"嗯...千...千玺我...啊..."

王俊凯被易烊千玺操弄的话都说不完整，突然眼前一道白光—

"哥！起床了！！！"王源一把拉开窗帘，才看清自己哥哥正面色潮红，嘴唇微微张开还低声哼哼着什么...他明白了，又默默的拉上窗帘，悄悄退出房间，关上了门。

王俊凯已经被直射在脸上阳光惊醒了，眼睛眯成一条缝，确认房间里没人了之后，叹了口气。王源这个臭小子怎么今天想起来叫我起床了？靠！我刚明明差点就要...等等，刚刚梦里的人是谁来着...会叫自己小凯的，除了易烊千玺也没别人了吧？想到这，王俊凯害羞的一下子把自己整个人蒙在了被子里，蜷缩成一团。伸手摸了摸自己的内裤...日，湿了一片不说，小俊俊居然还高昂的抬着头...

王俊凯啊王俊凯，你这是要完...

【学校】

下课，易烊千玺用笔戳了戳前桌的后背，"怎么迟到了？"

"那个...因，因为...昨天打游戏大太晚了...嗯，对..."可事实明明是一直等到家里人都出门之后洗干净内裤才出门。脑海里浮现出内裤飘荡在风中的场景，王俊凯支支吾吾的回答完自己都不信。

"是吗？"易烊千玺的语气一如既往的淡漠，王俊凯却听出有点不对劲儿。

"是啊，怎么了？"

"没事。"易烊千玺说完起身走出了教室。

王俊凯搞不懂为什么易烊千玺有点生气的样子。我靠，昨天晚上招呼都不打就先走了的是谁啊，老子都没提这事你还生气？等等等，千玺平时的语气也是这样的啊，是不是自己多疑了...这屁大点儿事别跟个娘们儿似的唧唧歪歪啊王俊凯...

他不爽的揉了揉头发，莫名的烦躁，起身出了教室，想去洗把脸冷静一下。

"啊！对不起！"

在走廊拐角，一个女生和王俊凯撞了个满怀，对方看到自己的脸吓了一跳，王俊凯有点生气，我脸上有屎吗？心里是这么想，一看这不昨天跟千玺告白的那妹子嘛，王俊凯闷闷的低头说了句"没事..."

女生被男生脸上凶狠的表情吓个半死，听到这么有磁性的嗓音，什么啊，原来是个温柔的人。想转身离开，却看到了易烊千玺在这个男生身后，便跑了过去。

"昨天放学谢谢你，帮了大忙！我一个人真不知道怎么搬这么多东西..."

"啊...没什么。"

"今天晚上请你吃学校前面一个路口的那家甜品作为回报，怎么样？"

"不用了。"

"朋友嘛...一起吃个东西没事吧？"

易烊千玺抬头看了一眼在走廊装作看窗外风景的王俊凯，犹豫了一下。

"还是你有其他安排吗？"

"不，没有。"

"那我们放学见！"

王俊凯明显僵了一下，他耸了下肩膀快步走回教室。

易烊千玺看到这一幕，笑着应了句好。

【午休】

王俊凯搂着易烊千玺的肩膀，两个人走出班门口。王俊凯几乎是整个人挂在易烊千玺身上走路，刘海的碎发蹭着易烊千玺耳朵。

"今天吃什么？"

"你。"易烊千玺说着抓住王俊凯的手臂，把他从自己身上拉了下来。

王俊凯呆住了。两个人就在走廊的中间面面相觑了半分钟。易烊千玺看着满脸通红，睫毛一抖一抖的王俊凯，笑了笑，伸手摸了摸他的头。

"走吧，我想吃抄手。"

易烊千玺往前走了几步发现没有人跟上来，扭头一看，王俊凯正抱着头蹲在原地，耳朵尖都红红的。

王俊凯由于早上的梦，一直不能直视易烊千玺的眼睛，他很怕沉溺在那琥珀色里不能自拔。突然听到前方传来特别爽朗的笑声，抬头一看，易烊千玺正捂着肚子倚在墙边笑个不停。

"笑屁啊，我鞋带开了！走！吃抄手！"

【放学】

"小凯我要去..."

"要去吃甜品对吧！"，王俊凯一脸坏笑，用手肘戳了戳易烊千玺的胸口，"约会加油啊！"

"不是约会，只是朋友间的礼尚往来。你如果介意的话，我可以不去。"

"怎么会介意嘛，多一个朋友不是很好吗？总和我混在一起也很无聊吧。快去快去，人家在门口等着了。"

易烊千玺看王俊凯笑得一脸真诚，有点慌神。他从来不做没有把握的事，告白以来没有太大进展却也都在他的掌控之中，现在王俊凯的表现却让他开始怀疑自己的判断。看向门口果然那个女生已经在班级门口等着了。

"嗯，那明天见。"

"拜拜！"

王俊凯看着易烊千玺和女生离开的身影，心里有点别扭。

易烊千玺需要除了自己以外的朋友啊，我没有做错，嗯，没事的。

【王俊凯家】

"这么早回来了？"王俊凯的妈妈听到门响，接下来是把书包扔到沙发上的声音，就知道是大儿子回来了。

王俊凯不吭声开门想拿可乐，却转手拿了老爸的啤酒。开了罐，大口的喝起来。

啧，一点都不好喝。

整个晚饭时间，王俊凯一言不发，低气压震慑的其他人也不敢问他怎么了。

晚饭后，他就把自己关在了房间。王俊凯他想不明白了，让易烊千玺去多交朋友，没有什么不对，可为什么他会不高兴。难道是因为他们做过了，所以对易烊千玺的身体产生了占有欲吗？王俊凯摇了摇头。

"咳咳...源源，你哥怎么了？"王俊凯爸爸小声问了句正在练钢琴的小儿子。

"不知道，可能恋爱了吧？"

"难怪..."刷完碗从厨房端着水果走出来的王俊凯妈妈接了一句，"一回来不喝可乐，喝上你的啤酒了。"

"啊？我那可是托朋友买的德国酒啊！"

【学校】

王俊凯破天荒的很早就来学校了，托着腮帮子望着窗外，看向学校大门口发呆。

诶？易烊千玺怎么和那女生一起来的？这么宽的道挨这么近？在谈论什么啊，笑这么开心？

易烊千玺抬头想看下教学楼上的钟，余光扫过教室的窗口，看见一个被风吹乱刘海的脑袋正盯着自己。离得很远易烊千玺还是认出了那双眼睛，毫不遮掩审视的目光让易烊千玺微微一笑。

王俊凯发现易烊千玺的抬头看向这边之后，立马趴下。靠！躲什么啊？可他却没有勇气再抬头找他的身影了。

"今天来得这么早？"

不知道为什么王俊凯并不想搭理易烊千玺，他现在脑子里的问题太多了，头疼。

易烊千玺见王俊凯趴在桌子上一动不动的，猜不出是在补觉还是在装睡，还是不想搭理自己。于是拿出课本，等着上早自习了。

【午休】

买了面包回到教室的王俊凯和易烊千玺，正在谈论一款即将公测的网游。这时来了一个女生站在他俩的桌子旁边。

"那个...如果可以的话，能加入你们吗？"女生抱着一个大大的便当盒，"我做了便当，希望你们尝尝。"她一直注视着千玺，满脸的期待。

"不用了，我们有吃的..."

"亲手做的？那可要好好品尝一下了！"王俊凯没等易烊千玺说完，就抢着回答道。

"小凯..."

"这不是很好嘛...来，坐这！"王俊凯搬了一把椅子过来。

易烊千玺现在完全搞不懂王俊凯到底想怎样了，甚至有点讨厌他对谁都笑得开心。

【放学】

"小凯，朋友又拜托我帮她处理一下学生会的事，所以..."

"OKOK！那我先回去了！"王俊凯拿起书包，头也不回的跑出了教室。

【王俊凯家】

王俊凯一进家门看见王源和刘志宏像弹簧一样突然分开坐，王源胸前的扣子不知为什么要解开这么多。他有点尴尬。

"哥你怎么回来这么早？"王源生气的走到门口，不等他换完鞋就把他往门外推。"今天好不容易爸妈都不在家，你怎么不去千玺哥那玩儿，快走快走！"王源说着还踹了王俊凯屁股一脚。

"不行，不能去了..."王俊凯低着头，刘海挡住眼睛，看不清表情。

"你俩吵架了？"刘志宏从沙发上站起来说。

"没有！"王俊凯吼了一声，使劲关上门离开了 。

王俊凯怒气冲冲的走出自家小区，狠狠的踹了一脚马路边的垃圾桶。

操！老子他妈的在哪都多余！他们俩绝对是打算在沙发上做！可恶...

"喵..."一只小猫从垃圾桶里跳出来，生气的瞪着王俊凯。

"看什么看！"

"喵！"

"你还骂我？"王俊凯举起手里的书包本想吓唬吓唬小猫，蹲下身来，却把中午吃剩下的香肠拿出来给它吃。小猫闻到肉香立马顺从的贴上来，蹭了蹭王俊凯的鞋。

明明是我把你推出去的，现在却...

才没有寂寞...

【学校】

王俊凯下课就看到那个女生抱着便当在门口等着，跟易烊千玺说了声约了刘志宏吃饭，就跑去天台发呆。天台的风真舒服啊！

易烊千玺先去刘志宏班上找，发现刘志宏在和同学吃麻辣烫。王俊凯啊王俊凯，现在学会骗人了是吧？不知不觉都已经快上课了，还不见人回来，易烊千玺有点着急了。终于在天台找到了四仰八叉躺在那大睡的王俊凯。

"小凯..."

王俊凯睁开眼看到千玺正俯身看着自己，瞬间清醒。

"小凯，你口水都流出来了。"王俊凯急忙坐起来用袖子擦了擦。

"你在这干嘛？女朋友不是做了便当吗？"

"拒绝了。"

"这样啊..."啊，糟糕...怎么有点高兴呢？

两个人坐在墙下的阴影里，抬头望着天。坐在易烊千玺身边，王俊凯的困意又爬上来了。

"还是好想睡啊...你别动。"王俊凯往千玺身边挪了挪身子，轻轻靠在他的肩头。易烊千玺身上的香味真好闻啊...

易烊千玺嘴角上扬，调整了一下姿势，让王俊凯靠得舒服一些，低头蹭了蹭他的头发。

王俊凯让易烊千玺的小动作弄得心里痒痒的，想抬头亲下他的脸颊。王俊凯这次没有被自己的想法吓到，反而觉得开心。好舒服啊好困...

不知过了多久，王俊凯醒来发现身上披着易烊千玺的校服外套，身旁却不见人。

居然把我扔下一个人回去上课？王俊凯生气的一把抓起衣服，离开了天台。

走到楼道才发现下午全校大扫除，班里擦完地之后，大家都自由活动去了。在班里找不到易烊千玺，却看见那个女生手里在他们班里。

"千千他不在..."女生看王俊凯进来东张西望的在找人，猜他应该也是再找易烊千玺吧。

千千？我去，叫这么亲密...王俊凯撇了撇嘴...

"哦..."王俊凯走到女生旁边站着等易烊千玺回来，低头看见女生手里拿着一个粉色的情书。

"那家伙平时挺冷漠的，对女生也挺迟钝的，是不是挺麻烦的性格？"

"哈哈，是有点迟钝。但是，我很认真的考虑过了..."女生微笑，有点害羞，"因为我知道千千其实是个非常温柔的人啊..."

王俊凯非常不爽，为什么这么说？他做什么温柔待你的事了？

我才是最了解他的人。

女生被王俊凯带着杀气的眼神吓得身子一僵，"怎...怎么了吗？"

他意识到自己的失常，胡乱的用手刮了下鼻尖，急忙转身走出了教室。跑了两步，蹲在走廊角落的阴影里。

我在干什么啊，这样介意会让人觉得奇怪吧...他找到比我更好的人了，说好要支持他的啊...现在这样算怎么回事，可恶...

"小凯？你在这干什么？"

"千玺..."王俊凯抬头看到易烊千玺有些担心的神情，握住他伸过来的手臂。

"起来吧。"

易烊千玺被王俊凯猛地一拽，没站稳往前倒去。两个人摔在了一起，易烊千玺压在王俊凯身上，双手撑地想要赶紧站起来，却被身下的人抓住了衣领。

"千玺...千玺我..."

易烊千玺没听清王俊凯说什么，但看到他嘴唇惨白，微微发抖，长长的睫毛也在颤。中午没吃饭，犯低血糖了吧。易烊千玺立刻站起来，抱起王俊凯就往医务室跑。

"放我下来！"一个大男人被另一个大男人公主抱着在走廊上跑太奇怪了啊！王俊凯挣扎的起身，可现在他根本没什么力气。

"闭嘴。"

【医务室】

王俊凯喝了蜂蜜水，在床上躺了会，慢慢恢复了气色。易烊千玺不管保健老师怎么催促也不会教室，偏要在一旁守着。老师拗不过，默许他留在这里，然后检查各班卫生打扫情况去了。

"好些了吗？"

"嗯..."王俊凯此时害羞的不行，根本不敢看向易烊千玺这边。

"那我先回去了，你再躺会吧。"

易烊千玺起身要走，王俊凯抓住了他的衣角。想到那个女生手里的粉色信封，王俊凯怎么也不想放易烊千玺离开。

"千玺我..."

"嗯？"易烊千玺又坐回了床边，王俊凯依然抓着他的衣角没有放手。

见王俊凯半天不说话，易烊千玺开口了。

"那天迟到，晚上和刘志宏干嘛了？"

"啊？我俩就玩游戏啊，王源回来他就黏王源去了。"

"是吗？"

"嗯...唔"王俊凯话还没说完，被易烊千玺堵住了嘴。易烊千玺本来打算蜻蜓点水的，却被王俊凯按住了头，舌头还不老实的舔着他的唇珠。易烊千玺一口吸住他的嘴唇，舌尖勾勒完王俊凯的虎牙便向喉咙的更深处探寻，好想把他吃掉。易烊千玺贪婪的吮吸吞咽根本不给王俊凯换气的机会，王俊凯推开了他，大口喘着气，脸被憋的通红。

易烊千玺浅笑，"你到底什么时候才肯说爱我？"

王俊凯看着易烊千玺嘴角的梨涡和褐色的眼睛出了神，浅色的眸子宝石一般透亮却又深邃，湖水般澄澈的可以清晰的看见自己的影子，现在他的眼里只有他...

王俊凯一下子就明白了，他一直想要的都是，易烊千玺。

[即使不是我也没关系。][你会遇到比我更好的人。]这些通通都不存在。

恋人啊，男朋友啊，这些代名词都不需要。我和你拥有一样的感情，足够。

想起易烊千玺那晚说过的话[那你就不要长这样的眼睛，还这么温柔的看着我。]

王俊凯笑，到底是谁被对方的眼睛下了咒。

"我喜欢你。"

-END-

女生听人说看到易烊千玺在医务室，便来到医务室找他。却被眼前的一幕，惊呆了。扔掉信封，哭着跑了出去。易烊千玺你这个白痴大混蛋！

王俊凯和易烊千玺准备离开医务室时，看到门口掉落的信。王俊凯低头捡起来一看，确实是那个女生手里的那封，转手交给身边的人。易烊千玺接过来就扔进了医务室的垃圾桶。

"我靠，易烊千玺你好歹看一眼啊！"王俊凯有点惋惜的望着垃圾桶里漂亮的粉色信封。

"我一开始说拒绝了。不知道是谁把我推过去。"

"可是...你这样好渣啊！"

"做完之后转天耍赖的人，好意思说我渣？"王俊凯羞红了脸，易烊千玺抬手揉了揉他的头发接着说，"好啦，走吧。我会去和她道歉的。然后...回去再说怎么惩 罚 你。"

王俊凯看易烊千玺一脸坏笑的样子心想，你的表情怎么越来越多了？可不能让你占尽了上风。

"好啊，这次我要在上面。"

"可以，到时候别哭。"

红尘最近咋近糊的不行呢生气...炖个纯肉番外有人看吗！


End file.
